User blog:Simbey/Greg, the Pyrotechnician
Greg, the Pyrotechnician is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Greg's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Firepower. Greg builds 1 stack of Firepower whenever he lands an ability or uses an autoattack. Upon reaching 10 stacks of Firepower, Greg gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are an empowered version of them. His empowered abilities share his regular abilities' cooldowns, and can only be used when they are available. Using an empowered ability will consume all stacks. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 750 }} |cost= 10 |costtype= Firepower |range= }} }} additional damage and slows the target by 5% for 1 second. Each consecutive cast within 10 seconds increases the slow by 5% and the cost by 2. Stacks 5 times |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 10 |costtype= Firepower |range= }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = 1000 }} magic damage and knocks targets back a short distance |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = 1000 }} }} physical damage over 2.5 seconds and slows his target for the duration. At the end of the duration, the ball explodes, dealing 50% of the damage in a small AoE around the target, but not the the initial target itself. Greg is untargetable for the duration |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 650 }} physical damage over 2.5 seconds and stuns the target for the duration. At the end of the duration, the ball explodes, dealing 35% of the damage in a small AoE around the target, and to the target itself. Greg is not untargetable during the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=10 |costtype=Firepower |range= 600 }} }} Lore Greg was born within a wealthy community in Piltover. He was raised with wealth, learned with wealth, surrounded by wealth. Greg never learned the hardships of life, since his own was cushioned by the work of dreams. After his parents died during his 19th year of life, a dispute occurred over the properties of the will. His father never left clear details over the division of the wealth among Greg and his brother, who Greg had not seen since Kindergarten. His brother, who had been scheming since their father's illness, had found various loopholes in the will, allowing him to amass the entirety of their family's fortune, leaving his kind brother none. Greg had never expected his brother to commit such a heinous crime, and came unprepared for the situation. He embraced poverty with reluctant arms, and learned the struggle that came with life. Greg was a bright child, however. He had experimented with flame in his early college years, and made mechanical equipment out of whatever he came across. He soon had made himself two techmaturgical gauntlets capable of manipulating any heat source. He decided to take his flaming brilliance to the League, where he would embarrass his brother. Category:Custom champions